Gazetteer
=Koronus Expanse= Unique Locations Footfall Station (Spacestation, Dockyards, All) The bloated massive red star of Furibundus is the location of Footfall Station, situated at the end of the Stations of Passage, the series of warp passages connecting the Koronus Expanse with the Calixis Sector. Footfall, a collection of haphazard structures built into or sprouting from a collection of asteroids protected from the fury of the star by series of void shields. The irregular collection of domes, towers, docking gantries, are unplanned and continually added to or subtracted from its surroundings by the various groups that inhabit the station. Some structures have stood for ages, becoming fixtures in the veritable landscape of adjusting dimensions. 'Well-known places in Footfall' ''The Pit of Voices'' Built into an asteroid, it appears to be partially collapsed dome and claimed by the outcast Astropaths. The interior much like a steep arena with a warren of passages and cells beneath its surface. A collection of statues, mostly gargoyles, pillaged from other sources stare down upon the inhabitants. ''The Boneyard'' A frozen sargasso of waste, unlucky corpses, and debris beyond the structures of Footfall. The area is picked over by scavengers in voidsuits, useless waste is propelled away, to slowly drift through the protective void shields into fiery embrace of the Furibundus star. ''The Chapel of the Third Congregants'' A freestanding structure not connected with Footfall proper, a collection of bastions, towers and leering gargoyles. Inside a multitude of statues, shrines, and places of worship. A constant stream of passenger-craft traffic goes to and from this structure. ''Hab-Fanes'' Large crenellated structures whose exteriors covered in crystal mosaics of saints grant them the appearance of ornate temples than the domicile of the poor, menials, and lesser outcast factions. The interior of the fanes is constantly shifting structure of metalwork and cloth in a seemingly vast three-dimensional maze. ''Liege's Court'' One of the oldest structures, regal transepts, ornate halls, and vaulted ceilings where the current Liege receives those important enough to warrant such a greeting. The throne of the Liege is an elegant alabaster, an ancient masterwork depicting hundred's of the God-Emperor's victories - protected to by shielding to protect its delicate age. ''Macrostatue of the God-Emperor'' A vast statue that floats at the very center of Footfall, close in size to the largest grand cruisers of the Koronus Battlefleet, and linked by massive void chains to twenty structures, staring out across the void to realms yet to be conquered. The statue and its plinth are hollowed by chambers, by no one dares reside within. A place of pilgrimage for the faithful. ''The Red Schola'' An unadorned monolithic structure, the slave hold held by a group known as the Tutors. It's within this sealed ediface that people are broken and by which slaves are created, from courtesan assassins sculupted to look like Imperial Saint or a mute slab of muscle brutes, the Red Schola can accomedate. ''Shield Shrines'' Three Mechanicus structures, cubic in nature and linked by long coiling umilicial cable to Footfall, provide the void shields that protect Footfall. Heavily defended and protected by servitors. ''The Spire of Intoxicants'' A tradespace given over to the collection of various tribes brought from the far reaches of the Koronus Expanse for the exclusive sale of nacro-tribe drugs, artifcats and rituals. Chemical fumes and strange sights everywhere. ''The Xenosium'' Built in a fashion to a prison fortress, thick-walled and psy-shielded, one of the few original structures of Footfall, an accursed place set aside for the Xeno species that Rogue Traders have on ocassion brought back to Footfall, sentient beings. A human has not set step in the Xenosium in centuries and no one is sure for certain if it is empty or not. 'Footfall Factions' ''Black Brotherhood'' A collection of thugs and thieves for hire, collectively very familiar with the movement of vessels with the Koronus Expanse - for a price. Closely tied with the Kasballica Mission, with their trade and lack of strong leadership - the Brotherhood sometimes find themselves the tool of other cunning factions. ''Kasballica Mission'' Originating in the Drusus Marches of the Calixis Sector, a shadow-conclave of crime barons involved in the Cold Trade. Also known for its collection of clandestine transport networks and ability to provide transport almost anywhere, for a price. ''Obsidian Emporial'' A bidding house, somewhat famous throughout the Expanse - governed by a mysterious collection of discerning Intercessors. Sometimes provide the means to sell information or items too valuable for the trade decks. Provide auction services, payments and collections. ''The Tutors'' A collection of slavers, and likely heretics, long ago setting up in Footfall as their primary location for creating and selling slaves. ''Astral Knives'' A small clan of secretive Void-born death cultists, following the assassinational whims as granted by the Imperial Tarot. Fleeing the Inquisition of the Calixis Sector, they had quietly flourished on Footfall. ''Drusians'' Fervent members of the sanctioned Drusian cult from the Calixis Sector, believing in the continual expanse, and unfinished crusade of St. Drusus to conquer the Koronus Expanse. A common sight around Footfall, preaching, and occasionally petitioning Rogue Traders to carry colonists and missionaries. At odds with the Tutors frequently. ''True Path'' Heretics of various Xeno-worshipper sects that eventually formed into one group. Much reviled and persecuted by all factions. 'Known Figures' ''Liege Tanthus Moross'' The mostly machine leader of Footfall, murdered the last Liege and has since managed to maintain his rulership longer than most. Surrounded by concubines and fearful slaves, he is mostly interested in collecting bribes to maintain the status quo than controlling the factions themselves. ''Vladaym Tocara'' Dark grey bodysuited, with shaved head, small silver Aqulia, slim dataslate and always attended by armoured Kasbasllica enforcers. Found in the Liege's court and actively attempts to establish relations with new Rogue Traders. ''Calcus Calinnicus'' A vat-muscle thug, the closest thing to a leader for the Black Brotherhood. ''Attar Soloket'' A burnt out astropath, she has a collection of wyrdlings and madman and lives obsessively by the Emperor's Tarot. Many seek her out for visions. ''Preacher Ywane'' A foppish character of questionable Ecclesiastical background and founder of a church of sorts, Light of the Emperor. ''The Provisoner'' Dark grey robed, hemmed in red, his face distorted by the bionic systems that sustain him and the primary intermediary used to interface with the Red Schola. Calculating and scrupulous to a fault in business dealings, and likewise utterly ruthless to exploit the careless. 'The Koronus Passage' Between the two raging warp storms of the Screaming Vortex and The Void Dancer's Roil is a tenous shifting passage linking the Calixis Sector and the Koronus Expanse. The passage is a sequence of waypoints marking established stable realspace locations within the passage that allows for easier navigation and safe harbour for wayfarers when the warp storms shift. 'The Stations of Passage:' The Stations of Passage are locations within real space at which ships can safely drop from the warp while navigating the Maw. Rogue Traders religiously avoided certain Stations, and some still retain an ill reputation. Many of the Stations are clear voids, howling streams of energised gas, or the outskirts of dead systems. Others are more intriguing, however. Edge of the Abyss, pg 25-29 'The Temple' A dead system at the very outskirts of the Great Warp Storms, a short warp jump from Port Wander.It is a strangely symmetrical, almost artificial system of perfectly spherical rocks several hundred meters in diameter orbiting a sun that is a cinder of dense matter. Nothing else exists, no dust, gas-streams, or worlds. The Temple is so named either because of a long association in voidfarer myth with the Temople card of the Sybillan Emperor's Tarot.The card signifies the commencement of a blessed endeavour, but also the passing out of the realm of the sanctuary of the known. '13th Station of Passage (?)' 'Hermitage (Waystation, Trade, Creed, Criminal)' In the midst of the Mistaken Age, a tiny Ministorum sect paid vast sums for Trame Lathimon to carry them and their void-station Hermitage out in the Halo Stars. Lathimon cast the hermits forth form his holds at the Conclave, a station then known for the frequency with which vessels met to trade for rumours of what lay beyond. The outer reaches of the Hermitage have crumbled and opened to the void, but a few hermits still come to dwell here. Rogue Traders have long left ciphered messages at the Hermitage for their allies, hidden at prearanged points wihtin the void-station. The richly decorated central transept is sometimes used as a neutral zone for clandestine trade, the parties standing before a bluestone altar, platnium aquila, and perfectly preserved banners depicting the victories of Saint Drusus. 'Battleground' Legend has it that the Battleground was an ancient wreckage field even before the Rogue Traders Trame and Ettimus Lathimon fought here to mutual destruction over the Ragged Worlds. A vast span of debris swirls slowly under dim starlight, most of it Imperial, spread across the empty void. Every crew has a dozen tales as to what happened here long before Rogue Traders traversed the Maw. 'Witch-Cursed World' A large rocky planet set alone without a star to orbit in the deep void like a bauble discarded by the whim of a god, its atmosphere frozen to glaciers upon its surface. Whether it is an exile from its former system or was formed within the lightless void is unknown. No crew will stand for a long stay in these voids, it is an ill-omened place. ='Installation 2819-Rho' = 'Zone 15 (Imperial Blockade, Fleet Base Metis)' Originally the 5th station of passage, the Imperial Navy has blockaded the system and and vast area of space around it and declared it off-limits to non-authorized vessels. Fleet Base Metis is a a Ramilies-class star fort . Named Regions Alenic Depths Unconfirmed Rak'Gol Origin (Homeworld?) The Foundling Worlds An area with similar Empyrean qualities in a relatively small area. The Foundling Worlds are located in the lower right corner of the Koronus Expanse. The Foundling Worlds have a reputation for unstable warp routes, making navigation challenging, and a sorted history of failed colony attempts. 'Anesidora (Civilized World, Undeveloped)' Location of the lost Haarlock colony, the system is still within a warp storm, however an artificially stabilized breach has been established making warp travel possible. Grace Rain (Abandonded) Iniquity (Chaos Reavers) Charnel Starts (Uncharted) Winterscale's Realm Lucien's Breath (Contested, Space station, Xeno, Trade, Military) Discovered by the Winterscale dynasty, a hostile frozen world that is noteworthy for its rich, and near pure, nephium deposits a resource highly coveted by the Adeptus Mechanicus for its unusual properties, and other valuable crystallized gases that fall as snow. Xeno cities created, using an unknown technology, from rock and frozen gases dot the surface; it is unknown how or why the Xenos disappeared, but signs of some ancient great ancient war are visible in the ruins. The Xeno ruins are also the sites of most of the nephium wells. The recent Claimant War, the most bloody to date, between Winterscale and Chorda resulted in a great junkyard of picked over military and mining vehicles known as 'The Wrecks'. For reasons unexplained the mercurial Calligos Winterscale and the merciless Aspyce Chorda have entered into a covenant known as the Nephium Compact declaring a cease-fire until ownership of the world is determined. The Dominion of Mazes (Xeno, Cold Trade) Four primary star systems, all dry desert worlds, are known as the Egarian Dominion; each seemingly abandoned covered in crumbling hive-like ruins that create vast mazes of elaborate, yet unfathomable design. The structures are made of a luminous pale stone, cool and smooth to the touch despite any climate it is found in. The unusual material also possesses an unusual property to channel light, so that no matter how deep one travels into the ruins, there is always a soft white pale glow, during daylight the walls take on the appearance of an oily rainbow sheen. Burnscour (Death World) The Serpent's Cradle Unbeholden Reaches Concanid (Unknown) Illisk (Adeptus Mechanicus ?, Unknown) Orn (Unknown) Cinerus Maleficum The Breaking Yards at SR-651 (Shipyard) Rifts of Hecaton Melebethe (Uknown) The Siren Star (Rumor) Heathen Stars Agusia (Cemetary World) Naduesh (Feral World, Safe Haven, Ruins) A lone habitable planet in a small star system, used for victualling and resupply for centuries. The system is free of major navigational hazards and the warp is always calm around the system with unusually stable warp currents, and numerous sheltered anchorages to hide or effect repairs. The planet itself is strangely uniform with no mountain ranges or seas, punctuated only by large, deep freshwater lakes; everything about the planet seem artificial and idealized. Massive crumbling remains of ancient hive cities thousands of kilometers across dot the surface. A native primitive population, known as the Nadueshi, a lanky debased human population of nomadic herdsman inhabit the world, having no knowledge of their progenitors, have a brisk trade with the voidsmen 'Sky Men' that visit. Zayth (War World) Raakata (Dead World, Lost) Vaporius (Heathen World) The Cauldron Sominum Ragged Worlds Aubray's Anvil (Dead World) Seldon's Folly (War World) Redemption (Ecclesiarchy, Cemetary World) Accursed Demense Undred-Undred Teef (Ork, Freebooterz) Krakskull Snagruz Stompgit Tusk =Calixis Sector= Sub-sector Drusus Marches Port Wander (Spacestation, Trade and Navy) Rubycon II system. Port Wander was founded in 917.M40 as a point of departure for investigations about vessels loss on the Drusus Marches' fringes and as a base for military operations. It became important after the discovery of Koronus Passage in the late 40th millennium and it lost its military role taking up the one of merchant outpost. Sub-sector Golgenna Reach Scintilla (Hiveworld, Sector Capitol) The hive world Capitol of the Calixis sector, ruled by Marius Hax from the Lucid Palace. However, the Calixian Conclave, led by Lord Inquisitor Caidin, is the ultimate authority in the sector, a clandestine and all-powerful presence behind the visible emblems and figureheads of power. No one has the power to gainsay the word of the Inquisition. Other important Imperial servants are Lord Inquisitor Zerbe of the Tyrantine Cabal, Cardinal Ignato of the Adeptus Ministorum, Lord Marshal Goreman of the Adeptus Arbites, Senior Astropath Xiao, and Canoness Goneril of the Adepta Sororitas. The power of the Adepta, however, is rivalled by the Great Houses, the noble families and corporations, which maintain a presence across the sector. The Lathe Worlds (Forge Worlds) The tightly clustered worlds of Hadd, Heed, and Het form the triumverate Adeptus Mechancius powerhouse, commonly known as the Lathe Worlds. Entrance to this system is highly restricted.